


Being Bea

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth tales [3]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25803859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: young Bea avoids her problems at home by hanging out with the local tough girls. What will they get up to?
Relationships: Bea Smith / Anthony Goddard
Series: Wentworth tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850248
Kudos: 3





	1. School Life

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the TV show Wenworth, nor do I own its' character Bea Smith. The show and its characters belong to Freemantle Australia and Foxtel. No copyright infringement intended.

Tuesday after school 12 year old Bea Smith skipped out of her last classroom and put on her backpack before making her way towards the school gates.  
She groaned inwardly as she saw the rest of classmates, happily chatting together as their loving parents picked them up in fancy cars, taking them home where supper would be waiting for them on the table in their comfortable kitchens.  
Bea always felt she didn’t fit in, she was always on the outside looking in at others’ perfect world. What was she missing? She wondered again to herself as she made her way to her own close group of friends, the rebels of the school who hung out at the gates before hanging out at the local playground and park which is just down the road.  
Bea’s stomach growled but she ignored it. For in order to have dinner, she would have to go home, and home was the last place in the world that she wanted to be. She knew from previous experience that come 4:30pm her Dad would be drunk off his face. Every afternoon just before dinner Bea’s dad would start drinking, then he’d go out and stumble to their local and get drunk, before coming back home around midnight and collapse into bed next to her mother.  
Bea’s father was unemployed and since he couldn’t hold down his last job as a bar tender he’d gotten depressed and fell into alcoholism for two years now.  
Bea’s mother was no help, she always sided with her father whenever they punished Bea for little things. Bea suspected her mother was a pushover and did anything to keep her Dad coming home back to her at night.  
Bea rubbed her left arm under her long sleeve blazer. It was still sore from the Chinese burn her father gave her two nights ago when she arrived home late. Now she was going to do the same thing and hang out with her friends.  
The girls laughed as they saw Bea approach and Bea high-fived them. “Ready to hang out at the park, Red?” the leader, Scarlett, asked her with a lazy grin. She was a tall girl, a few inches taller than Bea. She was slim with an athletic build as she was on the school’s running team.  
Bea nodded. “You bet,” she told her, before all five girls left school and made their way to the park. Along the way, Pearl, offered Bea another cigarette. Bea rolled her eyes. Pearl was desperate to get Bea to start smoking, but Bea always said no to the two previous cigars Pearl offered her when they first met.  
Bea heard about the girls’ notorious reputation in math class one morning when Scarlett and Joanna turned up late and told the teacher that they hadn’t done the homework. Then they passed notes around and Bea got hold of one, saying the teacher was an idiot.  
The teacher intercepted that note and took it off Bea, therefore he gave Bea (as he thought she was involved) and both Scarlett and Joanna detention for two days. Bea had spent two hot afternoons writing lines of, ‘I shall not write notes’ whereas Scarlett and Joanna got chores to do like cleaning the classroom.  
Bea was annoyed, as needless to say, she got punishment from her father when she got home late from detention. She was grounded for two weeks.  
But when she got back to school, the girls remembered her and said she could hang out with them in the girls’ room. Bea did and was delighted to join them. They had been friends ever since.  
Now they were going to the park to dream up of another prank to play on one of their teachers. Bea shook her head at Pearl’s offer of the cigar which she stole from her Dad’s stash at home. “No thanks, dude,” Bea told her with a grin. Pearl shook her head in wonder. “You don’t know what you’re missing, Red,” she told her before taking a long lazy drag on the cigar.  
“Toughen up, Bea,” Scarlett told her. Maybe Scarlett was right, young Bea had thought. Maybe she needed to toughen up a bit. But next time. It will take time, she told herself as the girls entered the busy park and sat down on a bench.


	2. Ambitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls discuss their future ambitions

“So what do you guys wanna be when you’re older?” Scarlett asked them after a long intake of her cigar.   
“Nail manicurist,” Joanna replied instantly. Everyone including Bea rolled their eyes. Joanna had talked nails nonstop ever since they went into a supermarket a week before and bought a style magazine while skipping class.   
She’d seen a section on it and since then she talked about it with them and at home, showing them a magazine everytime she bought them that featured nails.   
“Fashion model,” Pearl told them lazily as she leant back comfortably on the bench and crossed her long legs. It made sense, Pearl had legs that seemed to go on forever and she had striking dark green eyes that bought out her silky blonde hair. Pearl had always wanted to be a model, ever since she was a little girl. Her mother takes her to modelling agencies for kids and she’d been in a couple of shoots, something that the girls once again knew about all too well.   
“Receptionist for me,” Laura put in. She was the smartest of the group, with good grades in computer class and English. She was nerdy but didn’t like her other classes, so she did skip them from time to time, which was how she met the gang a few weeks ago.   
“How bout you Scar?” Pearl asked her friend. Scarlett shrugged. “Jeweller. I always thought it’s pretty cool to work in a jewellery shop,” she told them casually as she sat back on the bench. “And you Red?” Pearl asked Bea. “What’s your job?” she asked. Bea grinned. “Hair stylist,” she told them instantly and enthusiastically. Pearl nodded in approval and Scarlett nodded as she agreed with Pearl.   
Bea’s eyes narrowed with determination. “As soon as we get out of this dump of a school I’m going into business downtown,” she told them.   
Scarlett took another long puff of her cigar. “Sounds like you’ve got it all worked out, Red,” she drawled lazily. “Nice one. Now all you need is a man,” she added. Bea blushed as the girls around her giggled.   
“Hey, I hear Anthony Goddard’s free, why don’t you ask him out, Bea?” Pearl said suddenly. Bea rolled her eyes. “Guys are lame,” she said. “Not this one,” Pearl argued. “He’s hot,” she said.  
Bea flicked a strand of her curly red hair over her shoulder casually, pretending to think about Pearl’s idea. It wasn’t a bad one, it’s just that Bea didn’t think she was ready for guys yet.   
“I’ll think about it,” Bea said finally.   
“Well you better think fast. I hear Grace Dudley is going to ask him out to dinner next week,” Scarlett replied. Bea groaned inwardly. Grace was a teenage model in the making. She was the beauty of the class and always had guys falling over each other to ask her out. Bea knew that when the striking tall legged blonde asked someone out, that someone always mostly answered yes straight away.  
“Forget it, you guys. I haven’t a hope in hell against Gracie,” she pointed out. “Here’s your chance. Give it a go, or you’ll regret it,” Pearl warned. The other girls high fived each other as Bea took a deep breath and made her way over to Anthony who had just arrived at the park with his mates.   
He was tall and brown haired with dark brown eyes and a broad chest. He was the school’s main football player so he was a well trained athlete. Bea found herself blushing furiously as she walked over to him.   
As she stood behind him, she was just about to open her mouth when in her dismay, Grace glided up next to him on his left side and wrapped an arm around his waist.  
Bea gulped for air as she took in the scene. Anthony started laughing at a joke Grace made and hugged her in front of his mates before kissing her on the cheek.   
Defeated and feeling like she had lost the battle without even trying yet, Bea slunk away back towards her friends who were groaning in sympathy and gave her quick hugs.   
“So it looks like Grace got to him first,” Bea told them, feeling like a deflated balloon. “We’ll see about that,” Scarlett drawled. “What are you talking about?” Bea asked. “I lost. Gracie won. Now can we please drop it?” Bea pleaded, feeling the urge to just go home and stay in bed for the rest of the week.   
No such luck. Scarlett threw her cigar on the ground and put it out with her heel. “Watch and learn,” she said to Bea as she grinned at the others before making her way over to Anthony.


	3. Right ime, wrong girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarlett helps Bea ask Anthony out. What will he say?

“So Anthony. You and Gracie going to the diner?” Scarlett said lazily with a raised eyebrow. Anthony turned round and frowned as he looked at her. “So what, Scar? You got a problem with that?” he demanded.   
Scarlett brushed an imaginary piece of lint from his school uniform.   
“No problem,” she said innocently, “I just want to know why you prefer boy crazy Gracie here instead of my friend Bea,” Scarlett said, gesturing over to Bea who wished the floor could just turn into a hole and swallow her up.   
“Who?” Anthony asked. Scarlett grinned. She got his attention. “Get lost, Scar,” Gracie told her disdainfully. Scarlett ignored her.   
“My friend Bea Smith. She wants to be a hairdresser one day,” she told him. “Oh really?” Anthony asked. “Thanks for the offer but Gracie’s asked me out, so…,” Anthony’s voice trailed off.  
“Did you know she asked Matt out first before you? Then Terry and Lance and they all said no as they had dates already?” Scarlett asked with glee. Gracie stood fuming at her. “You’ve been stalking me, Scar?” she demanded. “That’s a bit obsessive don’t you think?” she asked.  
But to Grace’s dismay, Anthony couldn’t help but look over at Bea thoughtfully. Behind his back Scarlett flashed Gracie a look of triumph.   
Then Anthony turned to Grace, and both girls held their breath to hear what he had to say. “Gee Grace, I had no idea I was at the bottom of your list. You don’t like me as much as I like you, so I’m going to ask Bea Smith out instead. I hope you understand,” Anthony told a furious Grace and kissed her on the cheek.   
Both girls watched as Anthony went over to Bea and they talked for a minute before Bea grinned and appeared to be talking to him excitedly.   
Anthony then gave her a hug before gesturing to his mates who dutifully followed him to the football pitch. Scarlett grinned at Grace. “You’ve done it now, Scarface,” Grace spitted out the words like venom. “You’re going to regret today for making me as your enemy,” she said.  
“Oooh, I’m scared,” Scarlett said. “You should be,” Grace said through clenched teeth. But unfazed Scarlett simply shrugged. “Better luck next time, Gracie,” she told the girl before making her way back to Bea and her group of friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and thanks very much if you've left a kudos!


End file.
